


telepathically speaking, i like you

by mikararinna



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, classic roommates hyunghyuk trope, hyungwon is a telepath, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 15:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikararinna/pseuds/mikararinna
Summary: Being a telepath was fun and all, but it was not fun whenever Hyungwon's roommate - Minhyuk - decided to scream internally for whatever reason.





	telepathically speaking, i like you

**Author's Note:**

> told my friend that i'll ressurect soon if the tag is dry. 'soon' turn out to be earlier than I thought...
> 
> hello after 2 months of inactivity :>

"..." Hyungwon mumbled under his breath. "....-" 

_ "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"  _

Hyungwon jolted in surprise at the sound of someone's screaming. It would be nice if the screaming was external as he could just stuff his air pods into his ears and continue studying as he was. But as he touched his ears, willing for the screaming to go away he realized that it was actually, in his head. 

Hyungwon sighed, rubbing his face with the palm of his hands. 

Being a telepath had its pros and cons. The pros were, he could hear people compliment him in their thoughts; could tell if they were nervous or anxious around him; and he could figure out what the answers were for his exams if he focused enough on digging his professor's thoughts. Though he never did try the last one. Hyungwon was a good student and he rather pull an all-nighter than cheat. 

The cons were, he would find out someone's feelings for him and the confession afterwards happened in awkwardness. He would discover someone's sexual fantasies without even wanting to, at this Hyungwon shuddered. And of course, he would also hear his roommate's internal screaming at every two o'clock in the morning. 

Hyungwon had been in college for roughly a year now and been staying in the dorms for the past two semesters. His previous roommate was this soft-spoken and gentle Chinese exchange student named Kun. 

Kun was friendly but also a quiet person in general. He wasn't internally screaming about anything and the only noises his thoughts made was a soft grumble about someone named Ten. But otherwise he had been a great roommate for the past two semesters that Hyungwon had room with him. 

Unfortunately, Kun decided to move out of the dorms when the new semester starts. He wanted to move in with his new found cliques and Hyungwon was okay with that. Who was he to stop Kun anyways? 

After that Hyungwon thought that he would have the two bedroom dorm to himself seeing that no new roommate checked in with him for some time after Kun left. The new roommate came in a month ago, in the form of oversized sweaters, colourful hair and a really bright smile. 

Lee Minhyuk was a bright person in general, he was extroverted, loud and may come off a little bit too friendly at times which meant minimal personal space but overall he was a good guy. He wasn't  _ that bad  _ when Hyungwon met him. They clicked off well, setting down ground rules and were genuinely okay with each other like how roommates should be. 

It wasn't until Minhyuk's third week in the dorm that Hyungwon felt like choking him to death. 

It was one of those nights where Hyungwon's thoughts were too loud and causing him to stay awake till late night. He was scrolling through his social media, trying to get his mind off things and maybe bore him enough to sleep when the same  _ screaming _ startled him, causing his phone to fall straight on his face. He had sat up then, trying to figure out what was going on when he realized the ear-splitting scream wasn't someone getting murdered but the internal screaming let out by his roommate. 

Hyungwon had let it off once, thinking that Minhyuk was probably stressed out from his assignments but once has become twice and a few days later Hyungwon was jolted awake from his sleep because Minhyuk's internal screaming was  _ so loud  _ that even his conscience told him to wake up. 

He sighed because it wasn't really something he could help with. Sure, he and Minhyuk have a fairly well relationship between roommates but he couldn't probably knock on Minhyuk's door and told him to keep the internal screaming at a minimum. Because it was weird and Minhyuk didn't need to know that he was telepathic. 

He stared at the open textbook on his desk and then at the small desk clock he placed on the table. It was 2:30 AM now and in about 8 hours he has a quiz on Business Law which required him to study for. 

_ "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" _

Hyungwon sighed. "That's it," he mumbled to himself as he slammed the book shut and stood up. He left his room then headed to Minhyuk's room that was just opposite to his own. 

He gave it a knock, loud and clear before there was rustling on the other side. It took a few seconds before the door opened and Minhyuk's whole frame popped out, hear disheveled and glasses hanging low on the bridge of nose. 

"Oh Hyungwon, you're still awake? Is there anything you need?" Minhyuk asked him. 

Hyungwon sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Yeah right, about that. Minhyuk, can you stop fucking screaming?" 

Minhyuk blinked at him, utterly confused. "Um, what?" 

"You. Internally screaming. At two in the morning almost every day. Stop doing that for fuck's sake." Hyungwon grumbled and he would've reprimanded himself for the foul language if he wasn't so tired. 

"I- What are you talking about?"  _ "He can hear me scream internally?"  _

"Yes, Minhyuk, I do." Hyungwon sighed. "I'm a telepath and I've been hearing you screaming in your head for the past two weeks, can you please give it a rest?" 

_ "What the fuck?"  _ "What do you mean you are a telepath?" Minhyuk asked, confused but also genuinely curious. 

"It means I can hear thoughts. And by default, I can hear you screaming in your head." Hyungwon said. 

"I- That's- How?" Minhyuk mumbled.  _ "Is that even possible?"  _

Hyungwon sighed, hands on his hips. This was going to be a long one. "Yes, it is possible. At least 5% of the human population are born with a special ability. For me, I was born from a long line of telepaths. There are others like us, psychic, teleportation abilities, the list goes on." 

"So, for the past two weeks or so, you've been hearing me internally screaming?" Minhyuk asked slowly. 

"Yes," Hyungwon answered. "What is that all about anyway? I get that you're stressed from college but you couldn't possibly be screaming internally at every 2 in the morning." 

Minhyuk's face flushed. Hyungwon didn't mean to intrude but telepathy meant that he basically had zero control of whose thoughts he heard. As it seemed, Hyungwon couldn't heard anything, just a fogged up mind which he guessed was Minhyuk's mind cloud up with mixed thoughts. 

Minhyuk shook his head. "Nothing. Nothing at all." He said. Then his eyes widen. "Wait, did- did you just say you could read my mind?" 

"As a telepath I could read everyone's minds but yes, I can read yours." Hyungwon clarified. 

_ "Oh no,"  _ "That means you know I like you!?" Minhyuk shrilled.

Hyungwon stood there, stunned. His eyes blinked a few times, trying to process what Minhyuk said. Sure, he had heard Minhyuk thought of him as handsome and he would tap that ass anytime - directly quoted from Minhyuk's mind itself. But he never knew Minhyuk liked him. Out of all the thoughts Minhyuk had manage to think up about, none of them were about liking Hyungwon. 

"Um, no?" Hyungwon answered hesitantly. 

And there was a short silence. A moment where the two of them stood there looking at each other in awkwardness. Then there was the big panic. 

_ "Fuck,"  _ "Fuck." It was then that Minhyuk's eyes flashed into different emotions from panic to terrified to looking like he was at the brink of tears. Hyungwon couldn't tell what he was thinking as it was back to being fogged up with too much thoughts. 

"Wait, Minhyuk-" 

"Nope. Forget it. Forget what I said." 

"But Minhyuk-" 

"Now, look at the time. It's getting really late, huh? I'm starting to feel tired. Good night, Hyungwon!" Minhyuk said, slipping back into his room and slamming the door shut in front of Hyungwon's face. 

Hyungwon blinked. Even though it was Minhyuk who had slip up, it was Hyungwon who felt like he had done something bad. He raised up his arm, ready to rapt his knuckles against Minhyuk's door. 

_ "Please don't knock. Please don't knock. Please don't ask me anything. Please, please, please gosh I feel so embarassed."  _

Hyungwon clenched his fist together. He bit down on his lips, contemplating his next action. He could knock on Minhyuk's door and then…  _ And then what?,  _ his mind helpfully supplied. He didn't think Minhyuk was ready to talk about it, especially with how he reacted. 

There was him as well, who didn't know what to do with the information he just got. Hyungwon sighed before heading back to his room. 

He plopped down on his bed, forgetting about studying and the quiz he had tomorrow. His mind flashed back to what happened, replaying Minhyuk's sudden and accidental confession. He didn't know Minhyuk harbour feelings for him. Minhyuk's relationship with him were mostly friendly. 

Hyungwon groaned, ruffling his hair roughly. He reached for his phone dialling Hyunwoo's number, a friend of his since high school and the only few people who knew about his telepathic abilities aside from his family. Hyunwoo also had his own abilities, able to see anyone's aura which Hyungwon found  _ way  _ more interesting and  _ way  _ better than Hyungwon's ability to read minds. 

The other line picked up and there was muffled grumbling making Hyungwoo feel slightly guilty for waking up his friend. 

"Hyungwon? Why'd you call? It's like three in the morning, what are you even up to?" Hyunwoo said. 

"Oh, nothing, just told my roommate I'm a fucking telepath and then he proceeds to accidentally confess to me because he thought I already knew he likes me." Hyungwon replied. 

"Is this Minhyuk? The same roommate who likes to scream internally at 2 A.M?" 

"Yeah," Hyungwon sighed exasperatedly. 

"Ok. So he accidentally confess to you and then?" Hyunwoo asked. 

"Then I told him I didn't know he likes me so it became awkward then he finally snapped out of it and told me to forget about it before slamming his door in my face." 

"Yikes," Hyunwoo winced. "Have you tried talking to him?" 

"No." 

"Why not?" 

Hyungwon sighed. "Because I'm a telepath and can read thoughts and his says to not knock on the door or even get near him because he's embarassed."

"That's considerate of you. But I guess you just didn't want to make it more awkward than it already is, huh?" Hyunwoo said. 

"Yeah," Hyungwon mumbled back. He really didn't want to make things worse than it already is. "What do I do now?" 

"I don't know. Give it some time I guess? He'll probably get back to you when he feels better." Hyunwoo replied. "That, or the two of you will just let the issue go on until you forget about it." 

Hyungwon sighed for the nth time tonight. Hyunwoo did have a valid point. He guessed that if Minhyuk didn't want to talk about it then maybe they'll just let it slide till they eventually forget about it. He bid goodnight to Hyunwoo, ending the call before falling asleep to Minhyuk's confession of 'I like you'. 

  
  
  
  
  


"You're looking blue today," was the first thing Hyunwoo said to him when Hyungwon met up with the other for lunch.

Hyunwoo was already seated at their usual table in the cafeteria. Hoseok was there too, another friend of Hyungwon's from high school who also knew about his telepathic abilities. 

"I heard that someone has a crush on you," Hoseok teased, grinning playfully. 

"You told him?" Hyungwon asked, looking at Hyunwoo as he sat down. 

Hyunwoo shrugged his shoulders. "He's my roommate, he's bound to know somehow." 

Hyungwon groaned, slamming his head on the table. "I hate life." 

"Don't be," Hoseok answered gently. 

"How can I not when I'm a goddamn telepath?" Hyungwon retorted. 

"Come on Hyungwon, you weren't a telepath since yesterday. You were one since you're born. It's something you've been accustomed to all your life. All these time you weren't ever affected by your telepathic abilities." Hyunwoo coaxed him. 

"Yeah, but like this is my roommate we're talking about. Someone I'll probably stay with until the end of semester and it will be awkward throughout of it. I don't want it to be like that with Minhyuk." Hyungwon replied. 

"You don't?" Hoseok pressed on. 

"Yeah," Hyungwon sighed. "He's a nice person you know, albeit loud he's fun to be with." He mumbled. "Anyways, is it true?" 

"What is?" Hyunwoo asked when Hyungwon looked at him curious. 

"That I look blue." 

"Yeah, your aura is blue."

Hyungwon pouted. "I thought I could hide it." 

Hyunwoo snorted. "You're trying to hide your aura by wearing an excessive colour of blue clothing. It doesn't work like that, Hyungwon. I can see your aura even if you wear the exact same colour of clothing as it. Though your aura isn't exactly blue, it's more of a greyish-blue." 

Hyungwon arched a brow. "What does that mean?" 

"It means you're feeling guilt, maybe mixed in with a little disappointment." 

"Oh?" Hoseok perked up at this. "Why do you feel so? It wasn't you who suddenly confess." 

"I don't know," Hyungwon mumbled. "Maybe because it's Minhyuk and I feel bad that I made him feel embarassed over his accidental confession." 

Hoseok and Hyunwoo looked at each other. Hyungwon tilted his head to the side, wondering what the two were thinking. Unlike Hyunwoo who could see anyone's aura, Hyungwon's telepathic abilities was limited to people with no special abilities. Thus, he could never tell what his special abilities friends were thinking about. Which always leading them having ideas that Hyungwon couldn't stop beforehand. 

"Hyungwon, how do you feel about Minhyuk?" Hoseok asked carefully. 

"He's nice, you know. He's not that bad of a roommate but he's kinda annoying sometimes. If I were to choose, of course I miss Kun as my roommate but Minhyuk's a good company. We spend more time together than I do with Kun and he's genuinely a good person." 

"Do you like him, Hyungwon?" Hyunwoo asked. 

"As a friend, yeah, of course I like him." Hyungwon answered. 

"But as a significant other?" Hoseok asked him next. 

"I-" Hyungwon stopped himself. He had never thought of Minhyuk as anything more than a friend. Sure, they spent a lot of time together being roommates and all. And more than a few times Hyungwon thought of him as handsome. Sometimes his mind would wonder what it feels like to link their hands together or kiss the moles on Minhyuk's neck. There were times where he imagined them together and- 

_ Oh.  _

Hoseok looked at him with a big, gentle grin. "I might not be a telepath but I think I know that you've found your answer." 

"Maybe, but I don't know what to do now." Hyungwon mumbled, fingers fidgeting. 

"I can help you!" Hoseok beamed. "You know my abilities, it works all the time." 

Hyungwon gave him a look and he could tell that Hyunwoo had look over at Hoseok in mild worry. The three of them had known each other since high school and even confide in each other in their special abilities - Hyunwoo an aura reader and Hyungwon a telepath. But in Hoseok's case, Hyungwon wasn't so sure what his special ability was. Hoseok claimed that it was matchmaking, seeing that anyone he paired up will end up dating. Though both Hyungwon and Hyunwoo doubt that it was a legitimate special ability. 

While Hoseok insisted that matchmaking was his ability and it was  _ real, _ the two of them had assure him that he didn't need to make up an ability just because they have one. Though that just served to create more confusion for them. 

Even though none of them could confirm that matchmaking was a special ability, none of them could confirm that Hoseok was a normal either. Hyungwon, being the only one who could tell a normal apart had never been able to hear Hoseok's thoughts. It was either the male was good at masking his thoughts or he actually had a special ability that was yet to be discover - and no, matchmaking  _ wasn't  _ an ability. 

"Are you sure it's a good idea, hyung?" Hyungwon asked, teeth gnawing at the bottom of my lips. 

Hoseok rolled his eyes. "Even if matchmaking  _ isn't _ my special ability, I do know that I'm good at it in a way. None of the pair that I match up has ever ended badly."

Hyungwon sighed. "Fine, so what do you suggest me to do now?" 

Hoseok hummed in thought while Hyungwon waited because he still couldn't read Hoseok's mind. "Well, give it some time at first. If Minhyuk really likes you maybe he'll cool down enough and come around. You know what they say, never rush a relationship." 

"I don't think anybody says that." Hyunwoo retorted. "I'm pretty sure half of the college population rush their relationship." 

"Shut up, Hyunwoo. I'm the matchmaker here and I am always right." Hoseok snapped at him and Hyunwoo mumbled an okay back. "But anyways, do as I say. I'm sure it will work." 

Hyungwon nodded his head. He really didn't have a choice in this. He trusted Hoseok to a certain extent and so he would trust him on this as well.

  
  
  
  
  


It was exactly three days after Minhyuk's accidental confession to him after that night. The latter had successfully avoided him in every way despite them being roommates. He would leave early in the morning and come home late into the night. Even if Hyungwon bumped into him, Minhyuk would quickly fled the scene, not bothering to waste a second. 

Hyungwon thought it was better to leave it as it was. Hoseok did say he should give Minhyuk the time and space he needed. So he tried giving him as much. But it was hard for him. Especially when all the time he had he spent it with Minhyuk. With the other avoiding him, Hyungwon couldn't help but feel sad. 

He sighed, the opened textbook in front of him had been left unattended for so long. Now that Minhyuk was avoiding him, the internal screaming had cease as well. Despite that, Hyungwon couldn't find it in him to study for his course. The restlessness he felt over Minhyuk's confession eating him up as he was studying. Hyungwon willed himself to read the contents of his textbook, reading the same line over and over again as he lose his focusness. 

_ "Can we talk?"  _ Hyungwon's head snapped up. He glanced around the room and realized it was just him. There was only one other person who lived in this dorm, so that meant,  _ "It's Minhyuk. I know you're a telepath so you can read minds but I'm not sure if you can hear me. I hope this works."  _

Hyungwon stood up abruptly, his chair pushing back. He walked towards his door, in his mind he could hear Minhyuk saying,  _ "Oh shit is it working?".  _ His hand reached out for the doorknob, ready to twist it and open the door. 

_ "Please don't,"  _ Hyungwon heard. Minhyuk sounded urgent in his mind, almost pleading.  _ "If you can hear me then just knock on the door. I can't- I'm not prepared to see you yet."  _

Hyungwon loosened his hold on the doorknob. He removed his hand, fist clenching and unclenching before he knocked on the door softly. He could hear Minhyuk sighing but he was unsure if that was his thoughts or if he really did sigh. 

_ "First of all, I'm sorry for the way I reacted. It was my own stupidity that cause me to accidentally confess to you and yet I act as if it was your fault. I'm sorry for slamming the door on your face and avoiding you, I just- I don't know what to do. It took me this long to finally calm down and face you even though, well, we're not really facing each other."  _

Hyungwon listened. Honestly, this was the first time he heard someone thoughts willingly and not by accident or by unconsciousness and it fascinated him. 

_ "And like, wow, you're a telepath huh? That's really cool you know. I really want to learn more about that, it's interesting. But then…"  _

There was a short pause, another sigh before Minhyuk continued. 

_ "The confession. I meant what I said. I really like you. You're this really charming but dorky person ever since I've known you. But I, I'm just a little scared to confess. I didn't want to ruin what we have. Even if you don't see me that way, can we please stay friends at least? I genuinely like you Hyungwon, and I don't want to lose you."  _

Another silence engulfed them. Hyungwon took that time to process what Minhyuk had say. When a minute passed by and they were still quiet, Hyungwon heard another sigh. There was shuffling on the other side. It took Hyungwon another moment to realize what was going on. He immediately opened the door, catching Minhyuk's wrist before the other could leave. 

"Wait," Hyungwon said and Minhyuk turned to look at him. Minhyuk's eyes were hopeful causing Hyungwon to smile just the slightest. 

"It's not your fault that I'm a telepath and I'm sorry to just spring it out on you. You were probably in shock and confused as heck." Hyungwon said. "As for your confession, it surprised me of course but I- I like you too. I like you, Minhyuk." 

Minhyuk's face was a bright red but he had this small smile adorning it that made Hyungwon melt. "You're okay with having a loser who accidentally confess to his crush as your boyfriend?" 

Hyungwon shrugged. "If you're okay with having a mind reading freak as yours." 

_ "Oh I'm more than okay with that,"  _ Minhyuk thought and Hyungwon couldn't help but let a laugh slip his mouth. 


End file.
